


Peanut butter fantasies

by leefius



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dad appreciation bod, Feeder Kink, Handsome Jack - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Peanut Butter, Plotwhatsthat, Thirsty Rhys (Borderlands), Tum appreciation, Tummy licking, blowjob, borderlands - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leefius/pseuds/leefius
Summary: Jack sees that Rhys has a feeder kink and an obvious appreciation for his rockin' dad bod.
Relationships: Rhack - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	Peanut butter fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for taking a moment to read this. I'm dedicating it to my lovely friends who helped me come up with it at 1 am while I should have been asleep. Love ya!

It had been a somewhat easy afternoon. Rhys was home from work to take of a certain man child who'd managed to somehow get himself a sprained ankle.Every couple minutes, he'd hear a yell from said man child, "Rhysie. Rhys. Rhysattoutie. C'mon angel face. Huurrrryy uppp." God it was insufferable and he almost wished he wasn't his boss. Then he could have gone to work and just ignore him. 

The sprain wasn't even that bad. Yet he still treated it like he'd broken it. So yes. Jack was milking this whole situation. Rolling his eyes, he got the sandwich and put it on a plate, licking the jelly off of the pad of one of his fingers. Though it's not like he didn't like feeding Jack. Maybe he liked it a little too much. 

Thankfully, Jack didn't know that. Or else he would have been teased relentlessly about it. Hm. That gave him an idea. The lanky man had decided to take the jar up with him into the bedroom. Carefully, he moved up the stairs, humming a tune. Then finally making it into their shared bedroom. 

"Fucking finally. I swear you're trying to starve me or somethin' Rhysie," Jack grumbled, making grabby hands for the plate in Rhys' hands. Who smiled at that and made a mock gasp. "I would never...Here you big baby," Handing it over, he plopped himself down near the older, eyes watchful. 

At first, they were both quiet. Jack happily munching away on his sandwich, stomach grumbling softly. Rhys observed the older in an awed way. No matter how annoying he could be sometimes, there was always this. It seemed like the only time he wasn't being obnoxious was when he was eating. Jack lifted his head, looking over to Rhys with a quirked brow. 

"Uhh Rhysie, ya got somethin' goin' on there?" He gestured down to his pants. At first, Rhys looked confused but quickly realized how hard he'd gotten. Oh god. That was embarrassing. "Whatcha thinking about that made ya like that? And...hold on. When did you bring the peanut butter up?" Obviously Jack hadn't noticed him bringing it in with his food. Oh he was so oblivious. 

Rhys smiled sheepishly, head tilting innocently. "Hm? Oh. I thought that after you were done eating....we could try something new. You know. With peanut butter." Jack's expression was at least one with interest, a hum emitting from him. "Mm. Alright. I guess we can try whatever you wanna do with a jar of peanut butter. You freak," He grinned, moving slightly. 

The young man was excited, brimming with pride. Yeah he was a bit of a freak but he didn't mind that. Especially if he got to have a little fun with his boyfriend. He'd taken Jack's plate, setting it aside on the nightstand. Instantly, his hands went to the hem of his shirt, tugging it. The older man let out a chuckle, lifting his arms so Rhys could take off his shirt. When he'd gotten it off, he'd tossed it to the floor. 

Settling back, he admired his boyfriend. He was tan, with scars littered along his body like a roadmap to everything that he'd been through in life. Not to mention that belly lolling over his sweatpants, muffin topping them. Sitting like he was showed his rolls and stretch marks. And he loved every inch of him. Every little imperfection. 

Rhys' hands went to his belly first, stroking it lightly. That earned a noise from Jack, which fueled him to touch his prodding belly even more. Going as far to shift the waist band of his sweat pants down a bit. Groping his hips and then his sides. "Mm, Rhysie," Jack groaned, brows furrowing together. 

His free hand roamed to where he'd put the peanut butter jar. Undoing the cap and flicking it off almost perfectly. Truthfully, they'd done some weird things but this was probably going to be the weirdest. Well, it was still a taboo thing in Rhys' mind. But he'd set that aside for later because Jack was willing to try it with him. The Auburn haired man picked up his spoon, scooping a rather large amount of peanut butter onto it. 

"Still don't know whatcha doin' sweetheart-" He was cut off by Rhys starting to spread it along abdomen. His mouth opened, forming an 'o' shape. Now this was something he hadn't expected. It didn't bother him, just felt weird. Sticky. But not like cum kinda sticky. If anything it was kind of gritty. Good so far. The younger had put the peanut butter aside. Rhys had moved, placing his mouth along the substance. 

Oh. Wow. The younger mouthed along his belly, tongue lapping against the peanut butter in a slow manner. Taking his time with this. Jack looked at Rhys, face blushing and stuttering each time Rhys would mess with his rolls while licking up the grainy substance on his abdomen. A hand went to the youngers hair, tangling his fingers through a couple locks. Letting out noises as he continued. When Rhys was done, though, he could feel his saliva coating him. It was safe to say that Jack had liked this from how his pants tented. 

Rhys leaned up into the olders lips, running his tongue along his bottom lip. To which made Jack open his mouth, their tongues battled for dominance. Saliva running down both of their chins. For once, the younger man didn't mind getting somewhat messy with this. He pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them. They both panted, staring at each other. "There's....one more thing I wanna try," He licked his lips, peanut butter and saliva coating his tongue. His hands moved to Jack's sweat pants waist band, pulling them down. 

As soon as he'd done that, his cock had sprung from it's confinements. Rhys let out a little chuckle, hand grabbing the peanut butter. "Oh princess, you better not be doing what I think you're about to- Ah man," Rhys was already spreading peanut butter over his throbbing member. Drops of pearlescent precum beading the tip. Oh god. Now it was everywhere and he felt sticky. Oh well. Jack had told Rhys they could experiment with it. 

Rhys stuck the tip in his mouth, tonguing over the tip. That earned a couple chuckles and breathy pants from Jack, his hand going back to Rhys' hair. Slowly, the lanky man sunk his mouth further down, tongue running along the under side as he went down. "Mhph, sweetheart," He huffed, mouth hanging open as his chest moved rapidly with each breath. That had the Auburn haired man going down farther, bobbing his head a little at first before going faster. The peanut butter making his tongue stick to Jack's cock. Oh no.

The younger man pulled up with a pop, acting as if he didn't have a peanut butter malfunction. Instead he'd started to flick his tongue against Jack's shaft, maybe to take off some of that excess peanut butter before he'd start sucking him off again. Slowly he'd used one hand to stroke his cock while licking, the other one went to his belly, kneading it with his knuckles. God he was so lucky to have his boyfriend. And like this was even better. Once he'd gotten most of the peanut butter off, he started again. Bobbing his head on the tip. 

Rhys' eyes were trained on the olders face, watching him through a thick set of auburn lashes. When he had Jack all the way down his throat, he swallowed and moaned. The vibration around Jack's cock made the older groan, his grip on Rhys' hair tightening. His mouth set into a thin line. It was tempting to just take over and ram into the cocky younger mans throat. Those pretty pale cheeks of his set into a tinged pink colour. The lanky male seemed to take it all. That made the older grin and took his head in both hands, thrusting. 

That had obviously caught Rhys off guard, eyes widening slightly. It made him choke a little, tears springing in his eyes as he took him. Jack had continued to thrust into his throat. Everytime the youngers throat would tighten it almost made him come right then and there. It was so tempting but he wanted to wreck his throat a little before doing it. "C'mon sweetheart, touch yourself a little," he purred, continuing what he was doing. 

Rhys moaned against cock protruding in his throat, his hand had reached down, palming himself fast. God he didn't even care if he soiled himself. The hand on Jack's belly kneading faster. Jack was so so close. He just wanted to cum down that pretty throat of his. Or maybe pull out and cum on his face instead. Who knew. Maybe him. The only thing that filled the room was Jack's insistent panting and Rhys' muffled moans. He'd shoved his hand down his pants to rub himself as best as he could, edging himself to get closer. 

"F-fuck," Jack had taken the younger off of his cock, precum and saliva dribbling down his chin like a broken dam. He had started stroking himself fast, urging himself to cum on Rhys' face. When the smaller male had gotten what Jack was trying to do, his face seemed to lighten and he let his mouth hang open as he closed his eyes. Though he didn't stop rubbing himself. The older mans breath hitched, sweat beading down his chest and on his forehead. Toes curling as he came and rode out his orgasm. Emerald and clear blue eyes watching as the white substance flecked Rhys' flushed face. 

Damn, that kid looked like a masterpiece. If they both weren't covered in peanut butter, maybe they could have had a post coital cuddle but no. And with that one he blames Rhys. "God can we please get this peanut butter off of me now? It feels weird." He groaned. 

Rhys grinned at him, nodding. "Yeah. I swear, never again for peanut butter. But..... we're gonna have to try this again."


End file.
